Twitch
by Respeute
Summary: Definition: A certain involentary movement from Aerrow that occurs whenever Piper is near.


**Twitch  
**

'The Twitch.' It was that queer feeling he got whenever she walked past; whenever her cocoa scent wafted past his nostrils. He couldn't help it. It was natural.  
"Hey Aerrow." she called softly. His heart almost stopped as Piper casually approached him at the kitchen sink.  
"Hey..."

He felt the natural urge to jolt his head aside, to cast her caring look away from his emerald eyes. But he contained it and acted nonchalantly.  
"I thought it was Stork's turn to cook today?" Piper gave a fleeting look to the pot in Aerrow's hand.  
"Oh... right, I was just gonna make a snack for Radarr." Piper giggled. Aerrow felt a shudder down his spine watching her, enduring the sight of her joyful moment. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which was more a sigh of relief, but it allowed him to shake the nerves the midnight-blue haired tech-specialist made him feel. Once again, Aerrow's mind was set on shaking his head away from the predicament.

Piper sat at the oak table and admired the remnants of light that broke through the blinds of the steel kitchen. Aerrow stood with the battered pot in his hand for minutes unaware of Piper's beaming eyes glancing at him every so often.  
"You okay Aerrow?"  
"Huh...?" Aerrow glanced at the pot in his hand and back at Piper. The two were alone in the kitchen. With Piper sat at the table, Aerrow couldn't help but wonder why she was there. It was almost like she was waiting for something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but also realised he left Piper grinning at his unfocused state.  
"You sure you're okay Aerrow?"  
"Yeah, why'd you ask?"  
"Because you said you were making Radarr a snack, but you've stood there for the last minute-"  
"I knew that! I was just... composing my thoughts..."  
"Right..." Piper shook her head, maintaining a smile at her leader's confused state. Aerrow felt that strange feeling inside his mind. It was like a sick drug that enticed him whenever Piper disagreed with him. At this point, his head was turning so slowly, it was readying itself to spring aside, forcing Aerrow to commit the sin of twitching.

Piper laid her hands to rest on the table and watched Aerrow stare at the pot on the stove. It seemed he was focused intently on not letting it boil over, watching for any escaping droplets of water. He couldn't even figure out what kind of snack Radarr would want which involved boiling water. Piper began drumming her fingers over the table. Aerrow lost concentration for a moment. Piper got to her feet and walked toward the boiling pot with a spring in her step. Aerrow's heart skipped several beats as she brushed his shoulder. His head jolted aside vividly; the one thing he didn't want to happen.  
Piper was quick to pick up on this and turned to him, leaving the pot unattended. Aerrow moved back.  
"Aerrow, did you just twitch?"  
"No- I'm fine- I swear-"  
"Aerrow-" Piper outstretched her arms, reaching for his face.  
"Piper- really-" Aerrow was forced against the table, and Piper's hands were around his jaw. There was nothing he could do. He twitched again. Piper's hands flew apart, and she fell into Aerrow's chest. He twitched again, more vigorously. Piper was immobilised at his touch. Aerrow closed his eyes, hoping for the best; the best being a lack of twitches.

With Piper fixed to his chest, Aerrow had no choice, but to throw her back and stop this insane pattern of twitching. It was too awkward to deal with. But he couldn't literally throw her. He was a Storm Hawk. So, to avoid any hard feelings, he lifted her gently and helped her to her feet. She rested her hands on his chest and gazed into his loving eyes. Aerrow twitched once again.  
"There's something wrong right?" Piper asked, lifting one hand to his face again. What would have caused an insufferable amount of twitching now sent a calming sensation through his body. Piper ran her hand along his face, took a deep breath, and leant forward to rest her lips against his.

"BRAINWORMS! I KNOW I SAW THEM!" yelled Stork, bursting knocking down the kitchen door with his bug repellent in hand. Piper and Aerrow simultaneously broke apart. Aerrow ran his hand through his crimson hair, glowing brightly and trying desperately not to catch Piper's gaze. He felt the need to twitch more than ever. Stork glanced at the two blushing companions.  
"Am I interrupting something...?"  
"No-no..." Aerrow lied, shifting toward the pot now spewing litres of super-heated water. Piper slipped out of the kitchen past the tense Merb and to her crystal domain.

Aerrow moved the pot several times before making the decision to throw the contents down the sink.  
"I thought it was my turn to cook?" Stork questioned, still on edge with his repellent in hand ready for any incoming threats. Aerrow felt disappointed and disheartened. For those few seconds, that annoying twitch had left his body alone; all from Piper's touch. He turned to Stork with a smile; that leader's smile, and reasserted Stork's position in the kitchen.  
"You're right Stork. How are the engines?"  
"Cooling... Like Piper said, 'too many fights with Murk Raiders and not enough repairs, spells disaster!' We're like bait sat here..."  
"But they won't notice us if we keep things quiet, right?"  
Stork grumbled his answer. Aerrow wasn't entirely ensured by that response but didn't want to dwell on it any longer.

He collapsed onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow. The 'incurable' twitch had now been deemed 'curable' by the love from the very same person who caused it; and the worse thing about; their first kiss had been interrupted by a Merb. How romantic.

* * *

**Well there you have it; Twitch  
Please R'n'R ^_^**


End file.
